Of sound Nins and butt bows
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: Everyone thought that it was Orochimaru that was evil but what if it was his butt bow he wears? Well that is where I come in I am going to tell you about that fateful day the truth came OUT! R&R! and you get a cookie!


Of sound Nins and butt bows!

One-shot!

_I got the idea for this when I was talking to one of my best mates, Hyosuke. We were talking about how the bows that the sound__-__nin__s__ wear look like pretzels. In addition, Hyo said "what if it is the butt bows that are evil and not Orochimaru? And the bows can hypnotise people?" and I was all OO "Yeah what if?" So anyways, I have drawn a comic on sound__-__nins and butt bows. Therefore, I decided to write a one-shot on them! _

_Dedicated to: Hyo-chan_

"Blah."- Talking

'_Blah.'_- Thoughts

(Blah.)- Author Notes

Everyone thought that it was Orochimaru that was evil but what if it was his butt bow he wears? Well that is where I come in; I am going to tell you about that fateful day the truth came OUT!

It was a beautiful sunny day in the village of Konoha. The streets were bustling with people and children. A certain two members of team seven were walking to the Hokage's office, they had both been summoned.

"Oi, Sakura-chan what do you think baa-chan wants?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, don't call the Hokage that. You know what happened last time," Sakura said trying to hold in her laughter as she remembered the VERY pissed and drunken Hokage throwing Naruto out of a ten-story window.

Naruto just shuddered at the memory; he had landed at the feet of his fanclubs president. She was called Ayame; she was 6ft tall and was like a stick. She was also flat chested. When Naruto landed at her feet, she tried on numerous occasions to molest him, while he was still shaken from it.

In addition, she would have succeeded if it wasn't for Hinata coming along and getting super pissed at Ayame and then knocking the shit out of her. Moreover, from that day Naruto and Hinata started dating.

The duo walked in silence for the rest of the walk, both thinking about different things.

'_RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, HINATA, RAMEN!' _(Obviously Naruto)'

Unlike Naruto, Sakura was thinking of something more important…well to her at least.

'…_Sasuke-kun…why did you leave us? And for that mangy paedophile. He won't help you with your revenge. He just wants your body! Why can't you just come home? You know we care about you. And how could you possibly think that bonds make you weak, when they actually make you strong?'_

Sakura was torn away from her thoughts when she heard Naruto's concerned voice.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Naruto asked

"Yeah…I just want him to come home. He doesn't realise that bonds make you stronger not weaker" Sakura replied and pushed the door to the Hokage's office open.

When the duo walked into the office, they were expecting to see a drunken or sleeping Tsunade. However, what the saw was the exact opposite; Tsunade was wide-awake and was talking to…Orochimaru?

'_The fuck?' _ Both Naruto and Sakura thought

"Shut up! No way, he said that?" Orochimaru asked Tsunade with excitement

"Yea-"

She was cut off when Sakura coughed to make her and Naruto's presences known.

"Tsunade-sensei, why is Orochimaru here?"

"YEAH! Why is the snake-teme here?"

Tsunade turned to face her apprentice and the future 6th Hokage.

"He has a good reason to be here. And he has a warning for us, so leave Orochimaru alone".

"Ok Tsunade-sensei! What did you summon us for?" Sakura asked flashing that gorgeous smile of hers

Tsunade shifted her eyes from right to left, looking for any eavesdroppers. When she found none, she leaned forward to Sakura and Naruto and whispered quietly.

"I summoned you to warn you of the invasion of the…butt bows"

She was about to continue when Orochimaru screamed.

"AHH! THERE EVIL, EVIL I SAY!"

Tsunade cleared her throat, turned to Orochimaru, and smacked him upside the head.

WHACK!

"SINCE I CAN'T GET A WORD IN EDGE WAYS, WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM? BAKA!

Orochimaru looked like he had been kicked in the face. He pushed his lower lip out so he was pouting and he made his eyes go all big and sparkly.

"That won't work on me snake-boy," Tsunade said while rolling her eyes"._ 'Damn him and his stupid puppy dog face must resist!'_

"Hmph! Well then kiddies im sure you wanna know why im here and what im warning you about." Orochimaru spoke with a serious tone

"GET ON WITH IT ASS HOLE!" Naruto bellowed

"Shut up Naruto and let him explain" Sakura said through gritted teeth and smacked Naruto upside the head again.

"OUCHIES!" BUT I DIDN'T STEAL THE FLYPAPER I TOOK THE DANDY-LOIN'S SUCKER!"

"THE FUCK YOU ON MAN?!" Sakura yelled while twitching.

"I have been taking ramen flavoured crack!"

Sakura, Orochimaru and Tsunade just decided to ignore the comment that came from the blonde headed ninja. In addition, started to talk about the matter at hand.

"Well, before I was like rudely interrupted, I was like saying that the butt bows I used to wear are like so totally EVIL! I first thought they were just normal fashion accessories. But I was soooo totally wrong!"

"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CALLED THE FASION POLICE! CODE-RED!" Naruto screamed while driving around on a little kids push around car.

Sakura had a vein throbbing on her forehead. To say she was pissed was an understatement. She clenched her fists and fire lit up in her eyes. Her teeth gritted together and a low threatening growl came from the back of her throat. The pink haired kuniochi pulled back her right fist and slammed it into Naruto's face.

The force from the punched knocked Naruto into a wall, causing the wall to crack.

"PITY THAT WALL!" The snake sannin demanded.

"Wha?" both Tsunade and Sakura said in union

"I SAID PITY THE GOD DAMN WALL! IT JUST HAD NARUTO LAND ON IT!"

Tsunade and Sakura just gave each other a 'What.the.fuck.' Look. Nevertheless, decided to pity the wall or have an angry snake-dude ready to hiss at them and spit on them. Sakura and Tsunade got up from their comfortable leather seats and walked to the poor abused wall.

"Poor little abused wall, having big, fat, heavy Naruto land on you." Both Sakura and Tsunade cooed at the cracked wall.

"Hey! I resent that!" The blonde headed Uzumaki yelled while pointing his index finger at Tsunade and Sakura.

Sakura just growled and pulled him by the ear and threw him onto his chair. Sakura and Tsunade then sat down in there leather chairs. Orochimaru gave them a huge grin as the sat down again.

"As I was saying, I thought that they were normal fashion accessories. However, they are not, they have powers. The only reason why I became evil was because of those butt bows THEY HYPNOTISED ME!" Orochimaru said while foaming at the mouth. And flailing his arms about.

"Just before they were about to hypnotise me I screamed IT'S MASS HYPNOSIS!" the sannin said dramatically.

Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade had grim expression on there faces. They had heard of terrible things that the butt bows did. They made Robin were tights and undies the colour of traffic lights.

Orochimaru was about to continue when the window behind him smashed and 30 butt bows flew into the room.

"Surrender!" the bows cried.

DUN DUN DUN!

_What will happen? Find out in the sequel that will be up soon. And please review._

_XxDeidara's-little-stalkerxX_


End file.
